


Howl

by SannahOfSkva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Omega Lucifer, Omega Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: Towns up in the mountains were never really the Novak family thing. When the siblings drag their adopted father and aunt to one during a move, Gabriel spots this hunk of a man jogging while shirtless, and it causes him to want to stay even longer than he planned, bringing something feral out in the short alpha. But poor Castiel just wants to go home, wanting to be nowhere near the howling wolves.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded is (telepathic) wolf speak.  
> Italics is thoughts.

The small five year old makes her way through the forest, trying to find her way back to the camp. Crystal had promised her new dad and aunt that she wouldn't go far, but she didn't know what came over her. She saw a squirrel and had gotten the urge to  _ chase _ it, and chase it she did until it ran up a tree.

Now, the shaking blonde doesn't know how to get back to her family and their adopted father and aunt, to her younger twin brother who's probably panicking at this moment. Crystal rubs her arms, not noticing that the fiery blue of her eyes had expanded and eaten up the white of her eyes. But several large wolves did.

Three rather large wolves that Crystal would swear were Twilight size if asked make their way towards her. The first wolf is a brown steppe wolf that sniffs the air as it makes its way through the bushes. The second that follows behind it is a larger light brown tibetan wolf. After it bounds a much smaller black tibetan wolf, following the other two that make their way slowly towards the small girl.

Crystal whimpers, backing away from the large canines. Tripping over a tree root, she falls to the ground and scrapes a hand as she lands. Another whimper crosses her lips as pain rushes through her, stimulating a change. Dark gold fur erupts all over her, her long blonde hair shrinking closer to her head as her mouth and nose elongates. Her ears move towards the top of her head as they change shape, bones snapping as they move positions and grow larger. Crystal’s spin grows, forming into a tail as a dark gold eurasian wolf a bit smaller than the smallest wolf stands in her place.

The shift was over in several seconds, but it was a painful few seconds. The steppe wolf winces in sympathy, the larger tibetan wolf moving forward to nose her side.

**_“Do you know how to shift back and get to your home, little wolf?”_ ** a male British voice asks, surprising her as it rumbles through Crystal’s mind. She shakes her head, ears pressed back against her head as she lowers her belly to the grass. The tibetan wolf sighs, giving the steppe wolf a glance.

**_“Do you want help shifting and going home?”_ ** Another shake of her head.  **_“Why?”_ **

Crystal answers with one word, her voice coming a bit hesitant.  **_“Freak.”_ ** A growl rumbles low in the wolf's throat as he shakes his head.

**_“No!”_ ** The black tibetan wolf shoots forward, hitting Crystal sharp on the snout with his own.  **_“You…_ ** _ we _ **_are not freaks. We're special. Dad and Pa said so. Wolves are awesome and we are blessed to be gifted the ability to shift into them.”_ ** The wolf holds his nose high up in the air, giving off a somewhat arrogant air.

**_“Name’s Michael, by the way. Michael Singer. I'm nine, and an only child. My Dad is Bobby and my Pa is Crowley.”_ ** Michael nods to the steppe wolf and tibetan wolf respectfully.  **_“And you are?”_ **

Crystal to stares at Michael, clear hesitation on her face. Her ears unfold from her head as she slowly sits up.

**_“Crystal.”_ ** She hesitates a bit before sitting up straighter. “ **_Crystal Sky Novak. I'm five, I have a twin brother and three other brothers. One is older than Gabe and I and the other two are a younger pair of twins.”_ **


End file.
